Guess Who?
by TheJesusFreak777
Summary: The rules are simple: read the riddle, and then guess the character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've seen this for other stories (most particularly my favorite, ****_Guess the Cat _****by Storm-Eyes-Osprey under the ****_Warriors _****fanfiction archive). But I haven't ever come across one for Harry Potter, so I'm not really sure how it will go. Please review. **

**How it works: A riddle/poem will be presented each chapter directly regarding an unnamed character. The reader will read it and then try to guess who the poem is talking about via review. The first person to get one right will get to decide who is the next character. The character for this chapter will be announced next chapter, and so on.**

* * *

Punishment isn't fun.

I learned this rather early on

But the deed was done.

I did not hide or run.

I wasn't guilty,

But everyone told me my blood was filthy.

I don't know if it was fair

But punishment came as a scare.

Then I got a job

Among those I love.

Happiness had not been robbed.

And then I met her-

She was a gift from above.

Our travels together

Through good and bad weather

Made us a part of history

And made a fond memory.

* * *

**I know it's short, and I'm not very certain how vague this actually is, but I greatly appreciate any guesses and/or review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thanks to hufflepuff girl14, EmberskyofShadowclan, and WildRose22 for reviewing my last chapter… Also hufflepuff girl14 for picking the character for this one :) Everyone got the last chapter right, it was Remus Lupin. Try this one now… I'll try to make it less vague.**

* * *

He had been just a boy,

His mother's pride and joy.

But tragedy leaves its mark

And he was left in the dark.

Timid, small, and young,

Many insults was he stung.

Not all was gone-

He had friends; the bullies were wrong!

When danger arose

He ignored his fear and took some blows.

A hero he now is-

Awards and titles are his.

Humble and kind

He still survived.

* * *

**Is this any easier? Please review/guess. The first to get the correct answer decides the next character. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So…the last one was…Neville Longbottom! Only clickherequick and EmberskyofShadowclan got that one right, a lot of people guessed Harry. Unfortunately, for some reason I couldn't PM EmberskyofShadowclan-it was disabled or something-so you'll have to PM me to pick your character. **

**Until then, solve this one. :)**

She was a bit off,

Everybody said.

At her theories people scoff.

She had friends, though,

Who she could pick up when they felt low.

Once or twice

She took a few flies.

She was sweet,

She was nice,

Sure, some of her ideas

Were a bit "neat."

Now people know her,

Now they remember

How she stood hand in hand

With her friends against

Evil's demand.

A little weird,

Maybe so, maybe not.

But she was not always as she appeared.

And surely she will not be forgot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everybody who guessed on the last one got it right! The answer was...Luna Lovegood! I'm going to try to make this one a bit harder... booksdefygravity picked this one :)**

* * *

He was in love once  
With a lovely girl.  
Many times he might've seeked vengeance  
On those mean churls.  
Perhaps if he had  
He would now be glad.  
His family was not of love,  
A worst home he couldn't think of.  
He was the mole in the ranks  
And to her he gave his thanks.  
He stares blankly at her blemished skin,  
Thinking how evil he has been.  
Perhaps if she'd loved him  
Things would not be so grim.  
He searches for breakers of the rule,  
Frightening, bold, and very cruel.  
He's so sad  
And all unspoken  
With too much sorrow  
And a heart that's broken.  
Those eyes that shame  
Even the blade of a knife  
Those words we'll remember  
Far after his life.  
Everything he did  
Was for her love-  
For her he would've fallen off the grid,  
And maybe it would be different  
If he did.  
He was the mole in the ranks  
And to her he gave his thanks.

* * *

**So I'm not sure if this is too obvious but rereading it, it seems me it is. First person to get it right picks the next one! EmberskyofShadowClan, I'm not sure how to work that out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone got the last chapter right, it was…Severus Snape! I'm going to have to start making these a bit harder… Special thanks to alyssialui for picking this one… Why don't you guys try it?**

* * *

If she were an animal

She would be a mamba.

She would rise to the top, radical,

Unleash death and trauma.

Blinded by hate

And a filthy slate

She makes her way

Into everyone's day.

She is death incarnate,

Like her animal counterpart.

She is loyal

And in her species, royal.

Hand in hand she stood

To defeat what she thought was wrong.

Dragon heartstring and dark wood

Served a device so great and strong.

Vigilant, blind, loyal, proud-

She always,_ always_ stood her ground.

A triumphant smile soon to leave

But for her, few will grieve.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is still obvious, but I don't think it's as easy as the last one. Please guess! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A**/N: I know it's been a few days, but I decided to update now. I'll be on vacation most of this week so Guess Who? will be on a very short hiatus, maybe 4-7 days. Special thanks to Savita for picking this one. The last one was...Bellatrix Lestrange! This might be a bit trickier...**

* * *

He was a just a kid.

That's right.

A kid.

He made a sure sight,

Even young, he made sure he did.

Parents young and bright.

They tried to stay off the grid.

Always tried to walk in the light.

He was born into a family

Who to darkness did not plea.

He was small.

The circumstances could appall.

But he made his way

Into the day

With family and friends

And a life of setbacks and amends.

* * *

**Wow. That's probably one of the shorter ones, but I wrote this on spur of the moment. I know it's probably really, really broad, but it'll be trickier. Please guess :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I was on vacation, yada yada yada. Thanks for all the guesses! The correct answer was... Teddy Lupin! Only Aspiring Hobby got it right, and he or she picked this character. Lots of people guessed Draco Malfoy, Ron, and Harry. Try this one, and I apologize again for not updating.**

* * *

Behind that smile  
Is always a soul  
Even if you haven't seen it for a while.  
They know he's going to reach his goal.  
Of course he will.  
He's him.  
Not just your standard, run-of-the-mill.  
He great and awe inspiring-  
No, not a god-  
But cheered for and loved on this sod.  
He's him.  
No ego, not really  
Perhaps one is below him, and silly.  
It's just who he is  
And who he is  
Makes them love him.  
But darkness comes  
Sooner or later.  
And for him, it came sooner.  
There was no time for him to run  
And magic bold and greater  
Could not save him under the night.  
He's him.  
Handsome.  
Heartthrob.  
Romance.  
Talented.  
He _was_ him.  
That's the key, see?  
Maybe things would be different,  
But maybe not.  
He's him,  
And he leaves them  
Heartbroken,  
Missing  
something  
more.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the longest yet, but I adore this character so everything sort of flowed,but you might not be able to tell, if I'm a sucky poet or something. I don't know. People should start cults for this guy. Maybe not, that'd be kind of freaky. Well, guess on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So the last one was *dramatic pause* Cedric Diggory! Maybe I should do these for all my fandoms... I can think of some good LOTR, PJ, THG, Sherlock, and BB ones... Ukulelepotterhead and the dragon and the rose were the only ones who got it right. Thanks to the dragon and the rose for picking this one out. Other people guessed Sirius Black and Tom Riddle a.k.a. The Dark Lord.**

**Also, I think I'm going to only accept correct answers if they're spelled right. That should be a no brainer. Please invest in a spell check, or even better, a brain. I'm sorry if that comes across as harsh, but I have very little patience for people who misspell and have poor grammar. Use your freaking punctuation and capitalization. I'm going to try to get through this part without getting too cussy and ranty.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Poor.  
Poor.  
That's what he is,  
They all whisper.  
Poor.  
Poor.  
Don't let them  
Get to you,  
She tells him.  
Don't let it  
Bother you.  
But it does.  
Because he is  
Poor.  
Poor.  
Temper hot  
Anger flares  
Words tossed out  
And thrown in  
To a fight  
Of pent up rage.  
Poor.  
Poor.  
Don't worry,  
She chastises.  
Don't worry,  
She cries.  
Slamming door  
And broken hearts  
Left behind  
In his wake.  
Pity.  
Pity.  
Insults strung  
Around his neck  
Ignored and loathed  
And loved and not.  
He is  
Poor.  
Poor.  
In the hearts  
Of secrets and lies  
And friendship  
And love.  
He is  
Rich.  
Rich.  
In the hearts of men.  
Don't leave  
She begs.  
But he does  
And it's a  
Pity.  
Pity.  
But at his return  
Bellowing words  
Welcomed back as the  
Prodigal son.  
Perhaps never forgotten,  
But loathed beforehand,  
And perhaps his malice had run dry  
And maybe his humility made its debut.  
With his brother  
When the world falls apart  
But he is the  
Prodigal son  
And now he is  
Rich.  
Rich.  
In the hearts of family.

* * *

**I** **don't know if this qualifies as poetry but if you have a problem with it tell someone else. If you can't tell, I'm in a grouchy mood. My relatives are so annoying and living with me for awhile**


	9. Chapter 9

**So despite XC, summer homework, vacation, twitter, concerts, reading, Simon and Garfunkel, the ever possible apocalypse, asthma, swimming, Billy Joel, relatives in general, cool relatives, relatives who never shut up ever, church, Jeremy Camp (who, btw, is amazing live), youth group, zombies, Chris Tomlin (also amazing live), He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, social life (scratch that, what social life?) and my super creepy neighbor's drinking buddies' loud parties, I have found time to update.**

**If you read and guessed the previous riddle (which I greatly appreciate those who did), you would find mention of a certain "the prodigal son." For those of you who know the biblical story of The Prodigal Son, which can be found in Luke 15:11-32 for those curious, you would come to the conclusion that the answer to the last riddle was Percy Weasley. If you came to that conclusion, you were correct. Everyone either picked Percy or Ron. Writing that showed me how close Percy and Ron are in character, the great prats. Sunshine72, R.I.P. Bellatrix, EmberskyofShadowclan, EriksAngeldeMusica, readingaddict24, and Aspiring Hobby all got that one right! This one was picked by Sunshine72.**

**Enough with this long author note!**

She is water  
In the desert  
To he who thirsts  
For love, beauty.  
She is his love,  
His everything.  
Together is  
Better for them,  
And they know it.  
Interference  
Comes nonetheless.  
Separation  
Inevitable  
Arrives too quick.  
Dark against them,  
Love unfailing,  
Holding hands as  
Dusk falls around.  
She is lightning  
Midst the tempest.  
Wand extended  
Arm outstretched to  
Fight against evil.  
Reunited love  
To face the end.  
They were alone  
But never gone  
And she is light  
That led him home.  
Fire rains down  
The world ending,  
But never gone.  
Love much stronger  
Kisses much sweeter  
Tragedy bleak  
Defeating death  
And falling down  
Into his arms.  
Sleepless, awake,  
For him, waiting.  
But no longer  
And together  
In future bright.

**This, I'm not sure is poetry either, but every line is only four syllables, so I think it is? Anyway, see that box below here? Yeah, put what you think in that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I logged out for a half hour yesterday after posting chapter 9, and when I logged back in there were ten more reviews! I went to a friend's house later in the day and when I got back, I had another ten reviews! Wow! We're past 100! I'm so blessed by God for all this, thank you guys :)**

**The answer to the last riddle was *drum roll please* Ginny Weasley! AliceCullen1981 and Patronus12 were the only ones who answered it right, and AliceCullen1981 picked this one. Honorable mention guesses were Tonks by EmberskyofShadowclan, readingaddict24, and izzy1702, and Fleur by Aspiring Hobby and hufflepuff girl14 and Lily and James Potter from the dragon and the rose. Once again, I am going to announce that I will only accept guesses spelled correctly. I'm sorry if that's harsh, but I'm sure you can look it up if you don't know how to spell it. Next time, I will start calling people out by name, which I really don't want to do but will. I also really, really want to thank a guest reviewer, Fleurmionelove, who actually reviewed and defined poetry so that I am no longer questioning everything I write. Fleurmione, you are my favorite person ever now (even if I'm not a fan of the pairing, to be honest).**

**Have a go at this one :)**

* * *

Putting up her white fences  
Protecting her glory,  
Protecting her name.  
Dark looks and darker hints  
Tell the foul story  
Of her associated fame.  
Beautiful and fair  
Tall, sophisticated, regal.  
She gives her cause her all.  
Don't take lightly her glare,  
She is involved with all things legal.  
She's so high, she'll never fall.  
Bloodshed to come,  
Bleeding on her hands,  
Palms outstretched to the start.  
She deceives herself, No need to run.  
And in their midsts she lands.  
But echoing in her mind, Take me apart.  
Take me apart.  
Fire and ice collide  
And fragments around her touch down  
Onto the sinking ground.  
It's too late for her to hide,  
She believes it was not worth this for her crown,  
Praying for everything to come around.  
The regret and love  
Behind her are not too far  
But she fears she is halfway gone.  
She tries to escape things she cannot outrun  
But for the clouds she cannot glimpse a star.  
Now she searches for new desires  
Her old habits cannot satisfy.  
Falling from grace  
And into the fire  
That refines and defies.  
She has dropped out of the race.  
But this is how she wants it,  
Breathing in and breathing out,  
She is alive again.  
She wipes off the dirt and grit  
To rebuild outside of doubt.  
She has a clean slate, forgets her sin.

* * *

**I feel like my poetry skills have gotten a lot better since the beginning and I'm finding so much more depth in characters like this. AliceCullen1981, thank you for picking this one! I was listening to a lot of music while writing this and they sort of helped me get creative, and I really like the songs, so if you'd like to check them out, they are:  
White Fences by NeedToBreathe  
Undo by Rush Of Fools  
You Are by Tenth Avenue North  
Falling Slowly by Kris Allen  
Wanted Man by NeedToBreathe  
Halfway Gone by Lifehouse  
Satisfy by Tenth Avenue North  
Alive Again by Matt Maher  
Devil's Been Talkin' by NeedToBreathe  
Oceans by Hillsong United  
Or you can just get on Pandora and create a NeedToBreathe station, because that where all these songs popped up for me. (Oceans and some of Tenth Avenue North are religious, but if you like singing check out Oceans because that's probably the hardest song ever to sing) Anyway, check those out if you're into that kind of music or just curious as to what music a weirdo like me listens to. Also, I'd greatly appreciate if you reviewed and guessed. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**You people are so nice. Seriously. I've never been so blessed, except for maybe, you know, the day of my birth or discovering Aaron Paul or Nick Hornby books. (Note the sarcasm.) So I don't know if this is too soon or anything, but I'd really appreciate any reviews on my other fics by you guys. If you actually do, start on When He Was Twenty, Foxtrot, Solace, or Insults, Butterbeer, and Love.**

**The last riddle's answer was...Narcissa Malfoy! Calaminaria, Banestar, the dragon and the rose, R.I.P. Bellatrix, EmberskyofShadowclan, thesingingowl, Patronus12, Julespark, and A.O got that one right! Honorable guesses are hufflepuff girl14 (Hermione Granger), and telmios (Pansy Parkinson). Now that we've got the two main female villains covered, I can go back to binge watching Breaking Bad and every Marvel movie made. Haha! Just kidding, I already do that. Once again, use your punctuation, capitalization, and spell check while guessing. Try this one, it was picked by Calaminaria.**

* * *

With the sun above,  
Shining bright into her eyes  
She couldn't imagine.

She always loved him  
Maybe, really a bit too much  
For his own real good.

With the sun above,  
Shining bright into her eyes  
She couldn't imagine

A different place  
She would rather be than this  
Until he came here.

Haven now soured,  
Family scorned forever,  
At least in her eyes.

The words they whispered  
And the glares and the mutters  
Brought her reality.

Socially, he was  
Unacceptable, strange, odd.  
She hates him for it.

The son was perfect  
To her, he was everything.  
She loved him too much

For his own real good,  
And it came out every day.  
Her eyes blind with love.

Not the best person,  
Certainly one could agree,  
Her faults her shadows.

But the weird, odd kid  
She didn't know what to do  
About that one fault.

She misses family,  
But hers is now still breathing  
How she joys in them.

* * *

**So I realize this really sucks, but I wasn't really sure how to approach this one, and I'm pretty sure I followed the haiku rules for each stanza, but if I didn't... I didn't. Wow. This is honestly far from my best piece.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, so I apologize for that. I discovered Grey's Anatomy and have been wrapped up in watching it for the past week or so. (I finished a season in a day.) So I'm updating (finally).**

**The last riddle was... Petunia Dursley! Fleurmionelove, booksdefygravity, R.I.P. Bellatrix, Patronus12, alpha1001, EmberskyofShadowclan, and Aspiring Hobby all got that one right. This one was picked by Fleurmionelove.**

* * *

A faint smirk,  
A cool smile.  
Running where dangers lurk,  
Running the extra mile.  
Going for the best  
As she takes this test  
And fighting for her life  
Amidst all the strife.  
Disdain and arrogance  
Make a fatal hubris  
For she who walks  
In the shadow.  
But the enemy stalks  
And they cannot risk a row  
For love binding  
Helps them by finding.  
Mistakes fade away,  
And they are together  
For today.  
On the horizon is poor weather  
Coming ahead,  
But they will not be dead.  
A family she cares,  
But for his love she will dare  
To be with him.  
The circumstances are bleak,  
The day is grim,  
And for blessings  
They try to reap.  
They give them a ring  
And in danger, they are in deep.  
But she is fire,  
And she is beauty,  
And safety is her desire,  
But she will not flee.  
She is his,  
And she loves him so.  
Their love is,  
And she seems to glow.  
She is happy  
And she is free  
And a family  
Expands on her glee.

* * *

**I wrote that in maybe ten minutes so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Please guess. Apologies again for not updating sooner.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just going to be blunt like Alex Karev (I really do watch too much Grey's Anatomy) but it terrifies me that nobody got that last riddle right-_nobody_. So I honestly have no idea what to do but maybe offer a little more help via this. Once again, this one was picked by Fleurmionelove.**

* * *

She is beautiful  
In every other way.  
Pretty hair, pretty eyes,  
Lovely figure, lovely face.  
But arrogance mars  
Her perfect little place.  
A sister she cares  
And strangers who save.  
For justice she dares  
To assist the brave.  
Love mighty and love strong  
Kept them together  
As they live in the along.  
They've seen better weather.  
Scars won't fade  
But they leave them  
Unafraid.  
She might not win  
But she is strong  
And despite her sin  
Their love is not wrong.

* * *

**I hope that helps, because that's what I wrote and if it doesn't help I don't know what to do.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The last riddle was... Fleur Weasley née Delacour! Iala and the dragon and the rose are the bomb because they got it correct in chapter 12! Unfortunately, alyssialui had already gotten it in chapter 13 by the time they guessed, and alyssialui picked this one. AliceCullen1981, Patronus12, EmberskyofShadowclan, R.I.P. Bellatrix, and Aspiring Hobby all got that one correct :)**

**Have a go at this!**

* * *

I am here,  
And I am there.  
I am everywhere.  
Not literally,  
Mind you.  
I merely understand  
The seas and the land.  
The daffodils bring good news,  
The roses poor luck.  
A wind from the west  
Will bring you its best,  
A star to the east  
Will help you the least.  
I stare into the fire,  
Know your deepest desire.  
I see a death in the stars  
And lives fall down like glass shards.  
I was there when he came,  
A pawn in this game.  
Lives broken  
Come from the words spoken  
And I am there,  
I was there.  
A witness to claim,  
An onlooker to pain.  
I am a fighter at heart,  
From the very start.  
I ignore the doubt,  
For I am the wise man's scout.  
I sit back and watch  
As the future unfolds.  
A stash of liquor and scotch  
Chases away the cold.  
A family tree so noble  
To produce a disappointment.  
I will not fail, I am not as they say.  
I am the one who reads the hints.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a while since an update, and I so greatly apologize for that. I've been busy getting ready for school starting back up soon, summer, television, et cetera. The last riddle's answer was... Sybil Trelawney! R.I.P. Bellatrix and Anonymous got that one right! Honorable mention guesses were Regulus Black (which I thought was really genius, I hadn't even considered how it hints him when I was writing it) by EriksAngeldeMusica, the dragon and the rose, and Fleurmionelove; Firenze (which was also pretty good) by AliceCullen1981, Aspiring Hobby, EmberskyofShadowclan, alpha1001, and Patronus12; and Professor Sinistra by telmios. This riddle was picked by R.I.P. Bellatrix. I also realize this isn't exactly a poem but here it is:**

* * *

I was normal  
As normal as can be  
Friends here  
And friends there,  
I was normal,  
And you would agree.  
I learn the signs  
Of a witch  
Destined for more,  
But I doubted the one  
Who could not be true.  
I didn't believe, I wanted fun,  
Didn't believe in You-Know-Who.  
I saw the one  
Who I thought I loved  
Before he had to run.  
Kisses here  
And kisses there  
Made a public display  
She would have to flay.  
He didn't love me  
And soon it was easy to see.  
A broken heart  
And tears shed  
Hardened me  
When I thought they were dead.  
Living in hiding  
All of my days,  
Until the final hours  
I came out of my secret place.  
Fighting noble  
Among brother and sister,  
Teeth and nail,  
Wand and fire.  
Falling from above  
Into the snare,  
Into his glare.  
Blood running down me  
As the attack begins,  
Too weak to flee  
From the intruder's hands.  
But she comes to stop him  
And stop him she does,  
But my chances still slim.  
The light calls me  
And soon I give in,  
A better place  
I now can see.

* * *

**So... Please review/guess/spread the word of this! Also, I'd really appreciate any reviews for my other work, particularly Standing on Yesterday because I think I might expand on it. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I've basically been doing nothing so I'm not really going to explain myself or anything so here's the next riddle. The last riddle was...Lavender Brown! Patronus12, alyssialui, the dragon and the rose, UnsoundMelody (awesome pen name, by the way), alpha1001, Youtoumii, thesingingowl, and EmberskyofShadowclan all guessed that one correctly! Honorable guesses were Cho Chang by kald, Hermione Granger by MagicKaty1, and Voldemort's mother, Merope Gaunt, by Hazel Abberly. This riddle was picked by Patronus12.**

* * *

He was a man  
Who knew no limits.  
He was a man who could always stand.  
His plans never pivot.  
He was a man  
Of dares  
Before things really began.  
Too smart for the snares,  
He was a man  
Who knew himself.  
With friends dearest  
He threw himself in,  
Living where he could deeper delve,  
Wondering where he could've been.  
A traitor so vile  
Tore him apart,  
But he was a man of great guile.  
United with aid  
And loving sons,  
His legacy will never fade.  
Breath in his lungs,  
Fighting against blood  
For a fairer place,  
Dragged through the mud,  
But by inspiration of celestial grace,  
He fought on  
For judgement.  
In a flash he is gone,  
In his wake nothing but a fragment.  
Pardoned and mourned,  
People wonder  
How things were so wrong,  
How he went under.

* * *

**I make a Shakespeare reference in this! Here's an idea, we'll do two contests for this riddle. Whoever can first guess which line the Shakespeare is in, and what play, I'll write a one-shot for any character of any fandom (that I am educated on) of their choice. We'll still do the regular guessing thing, but I'm going to try this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I've been busy for awhile with stuff, and school starts soon, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to continue updating, but I'll try. The previous riddle's answer was...Sirius Black! MsUpToNoGood, Guest, Youtoumii, Banestar, and sort of UnsoundMelody (provided two answers) got it correct! Honorable guesses were James Potter (EriksAngeldeMusica, EmberskyofShadowclan, the dragon and the rose, alpha1001 [once again, provided two answers], and UnsoundMelody [provided two answers]), Orion Black (R.I.P. Bellatrix), Albus Dumbledore (greencomputer612), Severus Snape (AliceCullen1981), Remus Lupin (alpha1001), and Peter Pettigrew (Fleurmionelove and readingaddict24). I am going to make myself clear here, so please read this sentence: USE CAPITALIZATION WHEN YOU REVIEW. Also, I WILL ONLY ACCEPT ONE GUESS PER REVIEW PER CHAPTER. This riddle was picked by MsUpToNoGood. Also the dragon and the rose and UnsoundMelody both correctly guessed the Shakespeare line, so I will be writing one-shots for them.  
**

**Please guess this one! :)**

* * *

I was used.  
I suppose I should've  
Seen it coming,  
But I hadn't.  
I wasn't really abused.  
If I had, I would've  
Come out, running.  
The gold was not worth the dragon.  
And I suppose I knew so,  
But the dragon was not  
As visible as it should,  
And I failed.  
I didn't see it, no,  
Not until they had what they sought,  
And leaving would be no good.  
Their mountains had been scaled.  
And I was dumb,  
I shouldn't have obeyed,  
And I was a coward,  
And legacy was too much.  
Maybe I should've been brave and some,  
But I was sore afraid,  
And they were empowered.  
I could've stopped them and such,  
But wishes were there  
And they weren't mine,  
But I had to, you see,  
Or everything would fall apart.  
Born into this snare,  
Where with the devils I should dine,  
Whose lust was for pedigree.  
I tried to dodge the dart  
But it still caught me  
And I watched as everything  
Fell to the ground.  
I thought we were right,  
But wronger we could not be.  
I felt their love as a sting,  
And I tried to speak out but made no sound.  
I knew the black and the white,  
But I made my choice.  
I chose the black  
Until the end,  
And the light fought on.  
I should have heeded their voice.  
I should have had their backs.  
But I am a sinner who sinned,  
And all that I knew is gone.

* * *

**I'm really proud of my metaphors in this. Please guess!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I have so much free time now because I finished season 9 of Grey's Anatomy and 10 isn't out on Netflix yet, so I've been doing a lot more writing.  
**

**That last riddle tripped almost everybody up. The answer was...Draco Malfoy! Only EriksAngeldeMusica, readingaddict24, and Fleurmionelove got it correct. Honorable guesses were Griphook (alyssialui), Regulus Black (CheekyFridays, EbonyBlack135-by the way, is that username a reference to My Immortal fanfic?-gorillaface345), Peter Pettigrew (alpha1001, R.I.P. Bellatrix, Patronus12, EmberskyofShadowclan, greencomputer12). This riddle was picked by EriksAngeldeMusica, and I really love their choice! Good luck!**

* * *

Few know my story,  
For I keep it close.  
The gory and the glory-  
Every detail enclosed.  
The wit and the heart,  
The love and the end-  
I alone know every part.  
Every wise friend  
Told me to relax  
About the things that made me mad,  
But I ignored their opinions, listened to the facts.  
I met him when he was just a lad,  
But I needed more,  
I deserved better.  
My heart by envy was torn  
And I took and fled without a letter.  
She sent him for me  
And in a pool of red we both were left.  
Rarely now do we have tea,  
But he kept quiet of my theft.  
But another came and sought me out  
With charming eyes and a silky voice.  
He wiped away and doubt  
And reinforced a simple choice.  
Things to come  
Made me regret it so  
And made feel so small, so dumb.  
All my burdens do not help me, though.

* * *

**This is sort of short but I thought I did decent on it. Please guess!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So the last riddle was... Helena Ravenclaw! alpha1001, Youtoumii, Fleurmionelove, gorillaface345, greencomputer612, and CheekyFridays all got that one correct. Honorable guess were Andromeda Tonks (readaddict24), Albus Severus (huflepuff girl14), Rowena Ravenclaw (EmberskyofShadowclan), Albus Dumbledore (the dragon and the rose), and Aberforth Dumbledore (Banestar). This one was picked by alpha1001.**

* * *

He did not know  
What he was.  
And so he had to grow  
Without the heritage buzz.  
An anger filled him  
Against the witch in charge,  
And in the bright and grim,  
The D.A. was at large.  
Romance blooms  
With a pretty girl,  
And soon he is Chaser on a broom.  
She was a pearl  
In his sight,  
But arguments come and arguments and go,  
And their relationship falls out of the light.  
He did not know  
What he was,  
But he had not outgrown  
The heritage buzz.  
Leaving his life  
For another one,  
Still too much strife  
He saw before they won.  
Joining the bandits,  
A ragtag team,  
They hid in the storm and the grit.  
But scarred from the scheme,  
And more hopeless than ever,  
He clung to the wish  
That it will not be like this forever.  
But to the wolf he soon was a dish,  
And any amount of being clever  
Would not save him, he thought.  
Endings come to every endeavor  
But his was not  
Yet close,  
And a lovely miracle  
Awoke from its doze,  
And cured the hysterical.  
He did not know  
What he was,  
But it certainly was not all for show-  
The world had not outlived the prejudiced buzz.  
In a solace short term,  
His hope was renewed,  
And new friends he could affirm,  
Despite the horrors he viewed.  
Reunited at last  
With all that he lost,  
Only to face circumstances aghast.  
At every cost  
He willed on,  
Living for good will,  
Standing beside friends fallen.  
He could see the light still.  
At last it was over,  
At last the sky was clear.  
He must have had a lucky clover,  
Because he fought the good fight and remained of good cheer.

* * *

**The Harry Potter wiki has an astonishing amount on this character and I ship him so hard with another, I was cheering while reading the one paragraph in it. Well, guess below!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I started high school this week (yay -_-), so there might be less frequent updates? I'll try to continue, though!**

**The last riddle was... Dean Thomas! the dragon and the rose, Linh02, Julespark, greencomputer612, Youtoumii, gorillaface345, CheekyFridays, Patronus12, and Banestar all guessed correctly. This one was picked by the dragon and the rose.**

**Also, let me make myself clear here so that there are no more misunderstandings: I will only accept one answer per review per chapter. You are not allowed to change your answer after it is posted. So don't put two people on the same review (example: Ron or Harry). No, I will not respond to those anymore. It puts me in a difficult place if I accept a correct answer if you put two, and one is wrong. Especially if I allow the person who puts two to pick the next riddle. It's also unfair that some people submit more than one answer. I'm just doing this for my moral conduct, it's unfair, and because it's less confusing.**

**So...good luck with this one!**

* * *

She is the snake  
And eyes watch her  
As she makes her way  
Through the castle's halls.  
She is the snake  
And they watch her  
As she plots her will  
Within the city's limits.  
The prejudice in her soul,  
A hatred, a racism,  
A no good, disgusting, hate  
To all that oppose her lovely plan.  
Her petty rules,  
Her nonexistent empathy  
Make a folly show  
For all who see.  
Her sneers to those  
Who lack good blood,  
Her dislike to he  
Who endures the pain.  
She is  
A power hungry dog,  
A beast,  
An intimidation.  
Abusing her power,  
She falls into ill graces  
To all who view her.  
Spying for the eyes  
Of the tyranny,  
Reporting to the ears  
Of the oppressors.  
But goodness cannot  
Follow those who  
Do not mercy  
The palaces of the meek.  
She falls from her perch  
Into the black,  
Where hate becomes vile  
And vile becomes pain.  
She knows who she is,  
And she will never change,  
And thus she leaves  
To join her cause  
In another bureau.  
No less hated  
But feared more than ever,  
She passes through ranks  
As easily as ever.  
Tricked by the few  
To save the many  
She wonders where  
Everything  
Went  
Wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

**The last answer was...Professor Umbridge! Fleurmionelove, AliMae, Molly Coulson, deatheater 12, Ebony Starstorm (cool pen name), Linh02, CheekyFridays (please start capitalizing, I don't want to sound rude but I have OCD and that stuff bugs me), Guest (I think we can possibly work something out soon about Lily?), EbonyBlack135, Youtoumii, gorillaface345, readingaddict24 (once again, what I said for CheekyFridays-I don't want to be rude but OCD, man), Patronus12 (I hate her more, too), and Banestar all guessed correctly. This one was picked by Fleurmionelove.**

* * *

A rasping breath,  
A hidden smirk.  
Another death  
Is where I lurk.  
Love so strong  
Could not save me,  
But now they sing my song.  
There were those who agreed  
And those who refused,  
They helped me live  
And did not waver when bruised.  
A chance I would give  
For them to run  
Where I make my way  
Under the sun.  
Clever and great,  
Proud and brave,  
Desire and hate-  
They make every stave.  
Before I was young  
But now I am wise.  
The crow has sung,  
And the raven soon flies.  
They ask me what they are to do,  
And I hesitate.  
He who slew  
Does not pity my fate.  
They are the riptide  
To my entire plan,  
But my ambition has not yet died.  
If anything, there are more fans.  
When I was small,  
I began my cult  
That became my fall.  
I was at fault  
And many fell with me.  
The people, they fall,  
And everyone can see  
That none has more gall  
Than me.  
A cry of pain,  
A mercy plea,  
A red rain-  
Yes, Death, is _me._

* * *

**This is really dark and after I wrote it I was like, "holy crap" when I was editing it. Also I'm probably not going to be updating near as much due to the fact of high school (hell) and my very dictatorship-y parents who want me to get a life and NHD and et cetera. (Also, sorry for making this a PG-13 chapter with the A/N.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I'm going to try to start updating or publishing something at least once every few days, so if you're interested, go check out my page.**

**The last riddle was... Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle)! the dragon and the rose, EmberskyofShadowclan, I-Owe-Not (thank you!), Guest, Truenorth12, McGongall25, readingaddict24, R.I.P. Bellatrix, and Patronus12 all correctly guessed! Honorable guesses were Grind(el/le?)wald by Novelist004, greencomputer612, and Banestar; Salazar (?) Slytherin by gorillaface345, Dumbledore by alpha1001 and EbonyBlack135; and Tonks by Lily. This one was picked by the dragon and the rose.**

* * *

See me go.  
See me run.  
See me woe.  
See me done.  
See me charge  
With the power of gods,  
See me at large  
Against the odds.  
Hear them tell me to stop,  
Listen to their hypocrisy.  
Hear them say my name  
As I obey their idiotic theocracy.  
This is not a game.  
They think of me as a pawn,  
Something easily put in a frame.  
Britain, Norway, Thailand, Kazakhstan-  
Name it all, I've been everywhere.  
Watch me fly  
Above the worlds,  
Watch me run  
Across the moons.  
They know who I am-  
Oh, they know who I am, if one thing is for certain.  
I am their final exam,  
The test hidden behind the curtain.  
Do they hear me breathe,  
Do they smell my fear,  
Do they see my false teeth,  
Do they know what I hold dear?  
Because I know,  
I know what they do.  
I tell them to stop rather than escape.  
Half of them stick to the ground like glue.  
The rest end up on the floor, surrounded by tape,  
Picked up and hauled away,  
Left alone in the grave.  
But none of them stay.  
What I do doesn't make quite the rave.  
Many places I have wandered,  
Many things I have seen.  
I have stared at bodies squandered,  
I have held dying queens.  
My witness would make some livid,  
Tribulation makes me their target.  
Dreams of blood, bone-vivid.  
Letters of scarlet  
And a lovely skeleton,  
A withered body  
Mark my name among fools and gentlemen.  
This is me, not a hobby.  
They thought me folly,  
They thought me fickle.  
Outside a calling  
That would make me crippled.  
They waited for this  
To come down from the pulpit  
To chastise and dismiss  
Me as a culprit.  
I stayed away for ages  
Until a final discovery  
That sent me back into my holy rages.  
After a short recovery  
I became a hero once more  
And this time they had no choice but to let me.  
I survived the prewar  
But the fate still received me.  
I hope they are happy  
That my broken body and sharp tongue  
Are gone, and I hope the devils lose badly,  
And I am okay, because I saw the young.

* * *

** The ending sucks because I got to the end and I had no patience to continue this. Please guess/review! **


	23. Chapter 23

So um...nobody got that last one...so I'm going to do the extra help thing like I did with Fleur. (I do think that Death was a very good answer, though.) Hint: This character and I have the same last name. (Which probably does nothing to help any of you, but if it does that's cool.)

His face is scarred,  
His hands are burnt.  
People look at him  
And they wonder.  
The people, they are barred,  
Because of where they have turned.  
He sees them  
And his wrath is like thunder.  
His skin is marred  
And his eyes are dark,  
Paranoia is his name,  
And it is a common fact.  
He is a guard  
In the quests they embark.  
His game is his fame  
And he loves his act.  
They cry when he is gone,  
And they wish that he were here.  
Their strategist, protector, hero.  
But he looks on  
With memory of what they have shared.  
He saved them once. He is their mirror.

If no one gets this one I guess I'll pick the next chapter's character.


	24. Chapter 24

**This one was picked by gorrillaface345... The last riddle was... Alastor Moody! booksdefygravity, gorrillaface345, Youtoumii, Patronus12 (yeah, having it as a last name IS pretty cool), readingaddict24, ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices (your username sums up a good ten years of my life, at least), The Archaeologist 055, Sb.012, EmberskyofShadowclan (speaking of Warriors, have you read Bramblestar's Storm yet? I'm dying to get a copy), EbonyBlack135, alyssialui, linh02, Splashpaw, and Fleurmionlove all correctly guessed that one! Also, I want to do a shout out to booksdefygravity for being the nicest person ever. I wish everyone were as generous as you.**

**I've also got some stuff to apologize for. 1.) Not updating for like three weeks (my English teacher is really awesome but strict and I've had two essays in like a week, and I've been caught up in my advanced math courses and keeping in touch with some of my friends going to uni). So I'm sorry about not updating. 2.) I also surveyed some of my reviewers for a new project I'm working on, and I apologize for any inconvenience or prying nature of the questions I asked. I did not mean to be nosy, or prying, or anything like that.**

**I'm going to do my best for this one, but it'll honestly be pretty hard on my part because I don't know a lot about this character, and so if this riddle sucks or at the end it just like says who it's about very explicitly, just know that that was the only way I could figure out how to do this poem.**

**Also, if anyone wants to read a short story, I highly recommend The Scarlet Ibis by James Hurst. The full story is available online, I'll put a link in on my page. **

* * *

Magic was in her bones,  
A treasure for all to behold.  
Rivers of blood in history  
Left behind a grotesque legacy.  
Everyone in fear in its wake,  
Never stopping to ponder who would be next.  
Except she never thought it would be her.  
Man loved her much,  
Certain for him.  
Kills fell down, and she was soon next.  
In the dark of the night, undercover,  
No light could protect her family that night.  
Never noticed the signs, or realized the danger,  
Our lovely lady  
Never saw the next day.

* * *

** So... Any ideas? :P **


End file.
